custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Birds (Malechi Perez's version)
Attack of the Birds is a custom Barney/Sagwa crossover movie, a Live-Action/2D animated/3D animation children's comedy/horror/action/adventure film. It would of been released in theaters in November 8, 2006, in the height of Barney's popularity, in SuperMalechi's alternate timeline. This would be similar to the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster" and the 1963 film, "The Birds"., mixing the elements well. This film was released by TriStar Pictures, Barney Home Video, Lyrick Studios, and CineGroupe. Plot When Sagwa's story of birds turn into a bird disaster, Barney, Arthur, and their friends must go for help. Because of this, the evil birds had captured the good birds, invade all over town and the friends must attack them before they got attack by the evil birds, and bring back the good birds. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mario *Angel (Dohn Osco) *Megan *Selena *Sagwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Fufu *Shei Hu *Shei Mei *Jet Jet *Wing Wing *Lik Lik *Hun Hun *Fem *Ling *Vampire of Birds (Frank Oz) *Mr. Thrasher (Bill Fagerbakke) - He is Vampire of Birds' brother. *Mean Man #1 (Steve Whitmire) *Mean Man #2 (Tom Cruise) *Mean Man #3 (Nicolas Cage) *Mean Man #4 (Ben Stiller) *Mean Man #5 (Tom Kenny) *Mean Man #6 (Howie Mandel) *John the Police Officer (Greg Cruttwell) *Different Evil Birds (puppeteered by Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, and John Kennedy) *Good Birds Songs #Scary Stories #Nothing Really Matters (Tune: Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive) #Stay Away (Tune: Roxette - The Look) # # # # # #Protecting Yourself (Tune: The Walkers - Face the Reality) # # # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia * Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The school, playground and treehouse sets would remain. *The Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes would remain. *The Barney costume as seen in some Season 3 episodes like "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *Bob Singleton's musical arrangements, John Debry's musical arrangements, and Rabi Fabi's musical arrangements would be used. *The same 1995-1995 rendition of I Love You with the same vocals from Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun and Games and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons would be used. *This would of been another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he would be seen entering the treehouse after the opening credits. *This would of been another time Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, he and his friends are celebrating the return of nicer birds. *The 2006 VHS previews would be made in the style of 1988-1997 VHSs. *The birds seen in this movie are live action, 2d animated, and CGI animated. *The ostrich that chased Eggleston is a full bodied puppet. *As this was a adventure film, this would of had some scary moments. *Angel's voice, since his actor is about 10, would be similar to Adam's 1991 voice. *John's voice, because his actor is about 16, would be Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: (arrive at the nearby park) Ah, what a beautiful park! *Scooter: (offscreen) BJ, help me! I'm being attacked by evil robins! *(cuts to Scooter being attacked by the evil robins) *(cuts back to BJ) *BJ: (gasps) Uh-oh! That sounds like Scooter! I gotta save him! (runs through the path) *Scooter: (offscreen) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *BJ: Don't worry, Shei Hu! I'm coming! *Scooter: (offscreen) Help me BJ!! *(evil robins chirping) *Scooter: Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!! *(BJ panting) *Scooter: Help!!! *(BJ continues running) *(Scooter hides in a rabbit hole, with the evil robins struggling to get in) *BJ: (comes to see Scooter, gasps) Oh, no! *Scooter: (begging) Please don't eat me, evil robins! *BJ: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Scooter: (he runs off being chased by the evil robins) *BJ: Help! Call the police! (he dials the phone) Hello, this is BJ. Scooter has been chased by evil robins. Can you help him? *John: (on phone) Okay, I'll be down in a minute.